toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flower1470/Archive 2016
Gaming footer Hi, Flower1470! Toontown was recently added to the list of gaming sites to be considered for inclusion in the Gaming footers. Since it wasn't an admin who suggested it, I thought I'd swing by and make sure that you approved of such inclusion before making any changes ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:12, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'll make the inclusion today! Raylan13 (talk) 17:49, January 8, 2016 (UTC) More Plans! Hey I got two things to tell you. 1. I remember a LOT of things from 11 years ago that was different on Toontown Online and I plan to share/incoparate it somehow into the Wiki. I even have a UK 2005 Retail disc with GSW Leftovers! 2. Got any other forms of contact like Skype? edits I'm currently running a bot to rollback all the dude's edits lol. Just wanted to let you know incase you are manually rollbacking them :p. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 03:25, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::All edits have been rollbacked. You don't actually see them since I have botted them :). — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 03:28, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Um... I see that someone named EpicMan18 edited a whole bunch of pages in a short period of time and that you're reverting the edits. What happened? WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Whew, it's getting hot in here what I live in New Zealand. Hey good job for keep look after by wiki. Of course I can look after this wiki to help you, keep in touch! :) PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 05:09, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Um... I might know him. I think we live in the same apartment building. Also, it appears he created a couple of . It is annoying when people do this kind of stuff. Keep up the excellent work! WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:23, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Ironically has edits on this wiki qualifying him for adminship. I wouldn't want him as an admin, though. WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) EpicMan EpicMan successfully vandalized the entire wiki under the username ! He put the template on all of the pages and currently ranks 9th on this wiki in terms of badges! WonderMan1999 (talk) 06:27, February 23, 2016 (UTC) EpicMan24 is going to make vandalism soon again he is still creating too many accounts and he can't stop I am pretty sure if VSTF or you can block him by give a block reason is "Abusing multiple accounts and Vandalism" as together reason. So I hope he should check his reason. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 21:07, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Note Hey, I think it's best to take action now to block this user to prevent them vandalize this wiki again. I saw them started vandalizing other wiki. Thank you. * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) 02:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Understood, thank you! :~Flower1470 ♥ 02:24, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Admin Hi! I would like to become an admin on this wiki. Where can I start? Is there anything that I could help with? Thanks in advance! The Wikiator (talk) 01:24, March 2, 2016 (UTC) IMPERSONATOR!!! It appears that a vandal is trying to impersonate you! Their username is FIower1470. I suggest blocking him/her permanently for impersonation. Also, thanks for replying to my previous comment. The Wikiator (talk) 03:43, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Admin What's it like to be an admin on this wiki? How difficult and time consuming is it? How can I become one? Where can I start? I'm interested in helping! WonderMan1999 (talk) 17:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Pokechimp1999 Pokechimp1999 is back under the name Pokechimp1999 V! He has recreated the Noobs. page and has blanked a users user page! I suggest blocking him for abusing multiple accounts! WonderMan1999 (talk) 05:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) CfD Looks like we have a new candidate for deletion! It has been deleted before. Can you delete it again? WonderMan1999 (talk) 06:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC) What just happened? Someone just added this garbage, removed, to your talk page. Why would anyone do that? Vandals like these really need to get a life! WonderMan1999 (talk) 22:13, March 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: RE: What just happened? It says something in the edit summary about hacking your page. How is removed supposed to hack your page? WonderMan1999 (talk) 23:03, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Code. removed I tried this code on my user page and this is what happened! Did the same thing happen to your talk page? WonderMan1999 (talk) 23:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Your talk page is back! What happened to it? WonderMan1999 (talk) 01:56, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I saw Pokechimp1999 is going to be really crazy isn't it? He tries to started on this wiki war by against him, so I hope VSTF or Abuse filter will stop him, if he tries to become a spam bots. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 03:22, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Pokechimp1999 The question we should be asking isn't if, but when Pokechimp1999 VI will recreate the noobs page and destroy the entire wiki. Probably with the assistance of spam bots to get the job done quickly, and VPN to evade IP blocks! In fact he could already be writing a spam bot as we speak, designed to outsmart the abuse filters on this wiki! He has created multiple accounts today, so I don't think it would be difficult for him to create several more! He may have already done it! Remember the spam attacks by EpicMan? Pokechimp1999 and EpicMan could be one and the same! This is all speculation, but it seems very plausible. EpicMan or not, Pokechimp1999 is probably a force to be reckoned with. He has persisted in his vandalism for more than 5 years and I don't see him stopping anytime soon! I wish you the best of luck in dealing with whatever the future may be and thank you for taking such good care of this wiki. It is so much better than it was 5 years ago thanks to admins like you! WonderMan1999 (talk) 04:10, March 14, 2016 (UTC) �� It's been an hour and you haven't responded! Are you still alive? WonderMan1999 (talk) 05:15, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Sleeping Virtual Skelecog Apparently, there used to be a page called Sleeping Virtual Skelecog on this wiki! It's amazing, what kinds of crazy titles you can find in the deletion log! Also, it appears that this edit by was actually constructive! I have no clue why he chose to make a constructive edit on this wiki for once! WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:07, March 14, 2016 (UTC) He's coming back! Are you sure that VSTF has it covered? EpicMan is about to use a captcha farm coupled with a proxy providing him with a highly dynamic IP address to create an endless supply of accounts! If you don't know what either of those are, please Google them! The combined power of these two things will allow him to become a formidable threat to this wiki! It's your wiki and it's your choice but I strongly recommend preparing for the worst as this persistent vandal attacks the wiki once again! He's been at it for about a month now! Don't just say that they've got it covered! If they had it covered, EpicMan would have been dealt with long ago! I think he's just too epic for them! I've seen vandal bots like him elsewhere who have been active since 2004! I'm serious! Spambots are no laughing matter! They can and will wreak major havoc on your wiki and may even cause it to have to be shut down! WonderMan1999 (talk) 07:02, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for taking such good care of this wiki! Keep up the great work! WonderMan1999 (talk) 06:15, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Blocking Is blocking all you can do to stop EpicMan? I've seen EpicMan persisting in his vandalism over the past couple days and I don't see him stopping anytime soon! You have got to find a way to stop him from creating new accounts! WonderMan1999 (talk) 00:53, March 22, 2016 (UTC) HELP! Hey, it's me WonderMan1999! My brother hacked my account and he changed the password! Do something! Quick! WonderMan1999 NEED HELP! (talk) 02:48, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Improvements. I am attempting to improve the style on this page. Could you please have a quick look at it and possibly improve it? Thank you. The Wikiator (talk) 00:34, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Don't underestimate the power of code! Hi! I've noticed that many users on Wikia customize their experience by using personal JavaScript! I am trying this and I'm wondering if you'd like to try it too! There's a lot you can do with JavaScript, which I happen to have some experience working with! I could walk you through it if you'd like to give it a try! The Wikiator (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Also. At what time of day are you usually active? The Wikiator (talk) 21:53, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for blocking the impersonator! This wiki is much better place without him! Also, should there be a page called I'm pooping on this wiki? (rhetorical question) If not, why don't you lock it to prevent creation? It keeps getting recreated for some reason! The Wikiator (talk) 00:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Another thing. You don't plan to resign anytime soon, do you? I'd hate to see you go! The Wikiator (talk) 01:52, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Who shall take over upon your death/demotion/resignation? Have you picked a successor? The Wikiator (talk) 01:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC) One question. How many active users are there on the wiki? It looks like nobody has taken care of the Toontask pages, since I last edited them. The Wikiator (talk) 22:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Am I the only editor who cares about those pages? Still no edits from anyone else. The Wikiator (talk) 05:33, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Seriously. The only edits to those pages in the last several months are from me, EpicMan, and VSTF. The Wikiator (talk) 05:44, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Shockingly, EpicMan, a spam bot, seems to care more about those pages than you do! The Wikiator (talk) 05:55, April 13, 2016 (UTC); Updated 00:56, May 16, 2016 (UTC) You haven't responded yet? Are you still alive? The Wikiator (talk) 06:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Please don't take any of my comments personally! It just seems that I'm the most active editor of those pages! You have made many valuable contributions to this wiki! Thank you so much for the effort you put into it! The Wikiator (talk) 05:55, April 21, 2016 (UTC) IP blocks. There are a number of IP addresses which are blocked forever or for 10000 days! I suggest lifting the blocks as they may cause collateral damage! That is, innocent users getting inadvertently blocked! The Wikiator (talk) 00:20, April 25, 2016 (UTC) You're viewing these comments, aren't you? The Wikiator (talk) 00:53, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Please see this page on Wikipedia for more information. The Wikiator (talk) 00:53, May 16, 2016 (UTC); Updated 01:00, May 16, 2016 (UTC) The IP addresses don't deserve to be blocked but the people who were using them at the time should be blocked. The Wikiator (talk) 01:28, May 16, 2016 (UTC) If I were in your position I would probably change a lot of policies. Please explain the PSP and infinite IP blocks and try to persuade me to take your stance. I'm interested in hearing more of your reasoning. Note: Despite the fact that I disagree with parts of the PSP, I still agree to follow them. The Wikiator (talk) 02:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) You may be prepared to deal with innocent users getting blocked, but since IP addresses change, the vandal will probably get a new IP, rendering the original block ineffective against him. Also, it's been a while since IP addresses were no longer allowed to edit. The IP addresses have probably completely cycled out and have completely new owners. An explanation of the effectiveness of these blocks against long term vandals would be appreciated. The Wikiator (talk) 00:10, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Pokechimp1999 Has returned! The Wikiator (talk) 01:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi! It's great to see you back! The Wikiator (talk) 01:53, April 25, 2016 (UTC) So... Are you going to answer some comments? The Wikiator (talk) 02:04, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :I am very busy. Please stop contacting me. :~Flower1470 ♥ 02:13, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry. The Wikiator (talk) 02:14, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Reverted edit. A few weeks ago, I marked User:Graham for deletion and you reverted my edit. I'm not saying that you were wrong to revert the edit. I would, however, like to explain the reasoning behind my actions. The user page was created by and has 0 edits on this wiki. The talk page was created by a , which is closely related to the one who created the user page. The account, if it was going to be used on the wiki, probably belongs to the vandal! If you disagree with my reasoning, please explain why. The Wikiator (talk) 22:57, May 15, 2016 (UTC); Updated 13:24, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Just an FYI Bermuda, the former admin who wrote a blog post stating the Private Server Policy, is now an administrator on a wiki dedicated to a third party Toontown related game. I asked him about it and this is what he had to say. If this quote, in any way, violates the PSP, you may take it down or censor out violating parts of it. I would like the admins here to read the quote and possibly reexamine the PSP. You, however, are entitled to your own opinion and are free to do what you want with this wiki. The Wikiator (talk) 23:47, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Another thing. Which time zone are you in? Mine is US Central Time. The Wikiator (talk) 02:58, May 16, 2016 (UTC) WARNING!!! I am about to make a lot of edits! Please do not mistake me for a spambot and ban me! The Wikiator (talk) 03:14, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Checkpage You need to make this checkpage immediately. It is to stop unauthorized bot vandalism. Don't be a victim of our certain little sockpuppet, again. Project:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage Copy the entire thing below this line. You will need to enter Source Mode. My s don't work. ---- This is intended to be a checkpage for AutoWikiBrowser for users on Toontown Wikia only. For problems or support, please seek developmental support. Global settings Enabled users Bots * WikiaBot Humans * WikiaBot EpicMan We just got attacked by EpicMan over on the other wiki! This code should protect you from future attacks! The Wikiator (talk) 02:35, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Update: EpicMan is immune to check page!!! The Wikiator (talk) 18:32, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Vandal There is a vandalbot renaming pages! His name is EpicMan46! Can you block him? Thanks. Why can't I be an anonymous user? (talk) 21:24, May 24, 2016 (UTC) reverts I'm working on reverts. Please hold on lol. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 21:44, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Invalid Removal Hi. I received a message stating that my image was removed because it violated one of the Wiki rules, which is does not! Please allow me to submit my photo on the Toon Platoon wiki. thank you. Ashleychristine (talk) 14:49, June 14, 2016 (UTC) It wouldn't let me play toontown =( Top Navigation redirect Hey, Was just trying to access the pink slip page from the topnavi menu but it linked me to a page deleted for the reason of being an "unused redirect." Just thought I'd let you know. Keep up the good work :) -- Mon Esprit Libre (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei Wiki 20:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Problem. Why dod you remove my photo of my toon, when you have pictures of yours? --Crazy Fangs AKA Zade (talk) 22:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC)zade :Uh... There's an entire wiki dedicated to a private server! They never got shut down because it's not illegal! See for yourself! Swharihzhghalkawaque (talk) 06:33, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Dear Flower, I saw that you removed four of my photos, but where was the removed photos? I'm a bit confused and do not know which photos were taken down. Thanks! Your edit to my page So I made the Flippy shirts page because I couldn't find a page that has all of those 2 striped 40 bean shirts and I know a lot of people who collect them and would like to see a completed list. I joined Wikia to make this and I'm sorry if i did it wrong! I saw your edit said it was under the wrong category, did you just move it or is it going to be deleted? Also if you have any advice on editing it or if I can make it any better I really have almost no idea how to make and edit pages honestly. Thank you! - LGrewritten (talk) 21:24, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I am new here, and i am trying to add more information to some pages. Do you know how to add the "On Other Languages" tab to pages? If so, please let me know how to do it! Thanks!